Vehicles are subject to road noise caused by acoustic resonances associated with a wheel assembly of the vehicle. Road noise resonates within a tire cavity of the wheel assembly, which is defined between a rim and a tire of the wheel assembly. The acoustic resonance is dependent upon such things as, but not limited to, the tire size, rim size, vehicle suspension, or the body structure of the vehicle. Typically, the acoustic resonance is between the range of 160 Hz and 240 Hz.